


The Show Continues, Improved

by Coldfashioned



Series: The Grand Sahil Casino [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, HumanxAnimal, Light Bondage, Multi, NornxAnimal, NornxHuman, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfashioned/pseuds/Coldfashioned
Summary: Another show at the Grand Sahil Casino! This time, a contest between a Norn and a human, and a variety of different animals taken from all across the world.





	The Show Continues, Improved

Abby sat in the mostly empty dressing room she was assigned after she had signed the contract. She wasn't entirely sure what it was exactly that she agreed to with that contract, since the wording was vague and the casino's owner didn't exactly give her enough time to read through everything, but she was sure anything they could throw at her would be worth the money she'd be paid in the end. She knew she was the star in some sort of adult entertainment, since she was told to completely remove all of her clothes and armour, which hung across the other end of the bench, but the details had been lost on her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Grand Sahil Casino!", the voice of the casino's owner spoke out with a magically enhanced volume, allowing even Abby to hear him in her dressing room. "We hope to entertain you with our caged show for another night! We've made some changes, this time, however! Instead of one, we'll have two beautiful ladies on stage!"

The door through which she entered briefly swung open. The guard that let her in tossed her a long piece of rope. "You'll need this.", he said, shutting the door before Abby could ask any question at all.

The young Krytan pushed herself up off her bench, and had just picked up the rope when the door on the other end of the dressing room opened. Through there, she could hear the murmurring of the casino's patrons, and smell the scent of alcohol that filled the air inside on warm nights like these. Zalambur's voice sounded clearer as well, with that door open:

"On one side, a young Krytan warrior! She's tough, likes it rough, and isn't afraid of any creatures the world can throw at her! Come on out, Abby Hillborne!"

Abby figured that was her cue to enter the stage. She took one deep last breath, put up a cocky smirk and stepped through the open door. There, she could see a crowd of about a hundred men and women, peering through the metal bars that seperated the stage from the rest of the casino. She carried the rope over her shoulder, and walked up to the center of the stage with swaying hips. Once there, she made a single turn to show the audience her features. Her body had very feminine curves, both her breasts and rear being more than a handful. The excitement of having so many eyes on her naked body caused her cute, little nipples to perk up, one of which she gently twisted with her free hand. Biting her bottom lip, she then let that hand travel further down the front of her body. It showed that she was a warrior by the faint muscles that showed on her flat belly. Her fingers brushed across the little trimmed patch of fur that sat above her nethers, which were bare themselves, and glistened faintly in the dim light of the casino. After a single stroke of her slit, she brought her fingers up to her mouth, making the crowd cheer when she lapped her womanly juices from them.

"Isn't she a beauty?!", Zalambur's voice called out. "But she's only one of two contestants! Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the woman who's been through more men and women than any of us could even imagine! The naughty Norn from the north! Nadarja!"

Abby turned her eyes to a door on the opposite end of the stage that just opened up. Through it, a Norness stepped onto the stage, as nude as Abby herself was. Her skin was tanned without any lines, suggesting this woman barely ever dressed at all, and showing off all the intricate tattoos that others of her race had as well. Her raven hair reached to about the middle of her back, and was tied into a loose ponytail. A fair difference from Abby's dark hair, which only just reached one of her shoulders, and had one side of her head shaven to give a more ferocious look. The Norn approached Abby with another rope coiled around her arm, the longer part dragging across the ground. She sashayed over to the human warrior and prowled around the smaller woman's form. A smirk appeared on her lips before she spoke:

"I like what I see."

"You don't look bad yourself either..."

Abby's words were followed by a squeak as Nadarja took a full hand of the human's round ass and gave it a firm grope. When the Norn then winked and passed in front of her, she returned the favour by sending her hand for the Norn's swaying behind for a loud smack. Before either of them could react to their actions, which sent the crowd of onlookers cheering, the casino's owner spoke up again:

"Don't get started just yet, ladies! Let me tell you the objective here!"

A small hatch on the back side of the stage opened up, revealing some more metal bars that held back a Sand Lion from entering, a beast resembling a normal Lion, but with tougher skin and almost rock-like mane. Then another hatch opened, this one having a Warg behind bars, a very muscular canine. Another with two Grey Wolves. Another with a Murellow, a hairless bear-like creature. And a final one with a snorting Warthog.

"We've fed these animals strong aphrodisiacs for the past week, while not letting them near any females! They are horny enough to go for the first hole that is presented to them! Good thing we have these two equally horny and naked ladies on stage for them to release their frustrations upon! Now, ladies, you've both been given a rope! One of you needs to tie up the other, so it's not your holes, but the other's holes that get abused by these unrelenting beasts!"

Abby and Nadarja looked over the different creatures, then at each other. After Zalambur's voice echoed "Go!" through the casino, Nadarja almost instantly lunged at Abby. The human was ready for the attack, however, and ducked under the Norn's arms. She let her own rope slide off her shoulder as she reached for the rope that was already tied around the Norn's arm. Surely, this would give her an advantage, already having one arm tangled up in rope. She'd only have to tie the other end around Nadarja's other arm and the Norn would have much less of a chance to attack. Once she grabbed onto the rope, however, she was reminded that Norn are a lot stronger than humans, even ones as trained as Abby was. With a quick tug of Nadarja's arm, Abby was sent stumbling forward, and bumped into the way taller woman's muscular frame. The Norn wrapped one arm around the human's back, easily holding the struggling Abby in place, while the other coiled the loose end of her rope around one of the human's arm. Like a ragdoll in the Norness' hands, the human warrior was twisted and turned until she was all tied up, forced to sit on her elbow and knees.

Nadarja took a few steps back to admire her handywork with a grinned that spanned from ear to ear. Abby could see the Norn quite enjoyed seeing the little human squirm in her bindings by the glisten that also appeared on the taller woman's shaved nethers.

"I think I, and all these other people, will enjoy seeing you get taken by all these beasties...", the Norness said while sliding a finger between her slit, purring softly.

"Hold on there, Nadarja!", Zalambur's voice sounded through the casino again. "I believe I forgot to mention that the one that reaches the most orgasms by the end of the show will be serving our fine patrons in whatever state they're in once all the animals are done! With that, though... Release the beasts!"

Nadarja reluctantly pulled her hand away from her nethers, just in time to watch the little metal gates that held the animals back open up. The Grey Wolves, both of them, charged at the Norness with their red members standing fully erect. They could smell her scents of arousal and tried to surround the tall woman, to make her their bitch. This was not going to be an easy prey, though. The Warg knew this, and patiently waited for the Wolves to get the Norn down on all fours before he would strike.

The other animals seemed to go for the easier target, the human tied up and ready to receive them. The Sand Lion was the first to reach her, its cock throbbing as it moved in behind the human. The creature planted its paws firmly on Abby's lower back, and thrust its hips forward, spearing the human on its large, rough member. Abby's eyes opened wide, a wave of pleasure passed through her body, causing her to moan out as the Sand Lion's cock hilted itself inside of her. The Murellow, the second beast to reach her, saw this as an opportunity, an unattended, wet hole. The ursine creature planted its front paws on the human's back, while its thick rod pushed its way into Abby's mouth. The creature's toxic precum painted the insides of her cheeks, hazing her mind as it began taking effect. If she didn't enjoy it at first, she definitely did now. Some amount of the aphrodisiacs the casino caretakers had been feeding the animals now coursed through her veins as well. The final creature, the Warthog, prowled around the spit roasted human, patiently awaiting its turn to bury its cock that nearly dragged across the ground inside of her.

Nadarja tried to back away from the horny canines, ending up with her back against the door through which she entered the stage. One of the Wolves leaped at her with a snarl, but Nadarja managed to hold the beast back by its shoulders and pushed it away from herself. She felt pretty safe in her current position after that, but then the door behind her opened up. A male Norn, way taller than even she was, placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back into her dressing room. “Mister Zalambur wants to make this a little more of a fair contest.” He kicked the door shut so the Wolves and Warg wouldn’t disturb him while he was on his task. It all happened so sudden that Nadarja was unable to resist, and even if she could, she doubted she would’ve been able to take this male Norn in a fight. He grabbed her round ass with his large, strong hands, and lifted her onto a small coffee table. From there, she could see another Norn, clearly a female warrior, being nearly the same size as the male and wearing heavy armour, who stood not too far behind him. The female Norn moved in behind Nadarja, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her back, forcing her to lay down on top of the table. Both Norn then bound the smaller Norn’s arms and legs to the legs of the coffee table. “That’ll do.” The male Norn said, before opening up the door and rolling the table with Nadarja strapped on top back into the cage.

The Sand Lion thrusted deep into Abby's wet slit, pounding at her nethers with animalistic lust. It had been wanting to mate since even before this week, and it wasn't afraid to show this on the poor shivering human. She tried so hard to fight back her first climax, but the thick Lion cock and the Murellow's toxins that coursed through her body were too much. Though her moan was muffled by the ursine member that pushed in and out of her throat, every member of the audience could see her frame tense up and shake, and her womanly juices run down her inner thighs. The Krytan could feel herself grow weaker, taking heavy breaths whenever she could, trying to recover from her intense orgasm. But the Sand Lion wasn't finished just yet. Its hips continued to slam into the human's, while the Murellow's rod repeatedly forced its way into her throat.

"That's one for Abby!", Zalambur's voice sounded over a cheering crowd.

Nadarja couldn’t do more than wiggle only slightly with the ropes tied tightly around her wrists and ankles. All she could do was watch as the horny Warg pushed past the Wolves and rushed for her moist slit between her spread legs. The large dog-like creature’s paws came down on the table’s surface with a loud “thunk”. The beast’s hips thrusting wildly while it tried to enter the Norn woman with its big, red throbbing cock. She could feel the creature’s intense heat as it brushed across her glistening skin a few times. After a few failed tries, however, it hit its target. The beast’s cock pushed into her slick womanhood until its massive balls slapped against the bare flesh of her ass. A loud moan escaped her lips, accompanied by a cheer from the crowd as both contestants had now been penetrated.

The Murellow let out a wild screech when it reached its own climax. The beast kept its ursine cock holstered deep inside of Abby’s drooling mouth as it shot wave after wave of its thick seed down the Krytan’s throat. The creature had built up so much over this week of captivity, that it filled Abby’s stomach to the brim. She gagged briefly, before the Murrelow’s sticky release oozed from the corners of her mouth and seeped down her chin, being so filled on its seed that its cock was soon forced from her hole. It throbbed a few times more, firing off a few more ropes of semen to coat Abby’s features and hair in a thick glaze. Then, satisfied, it walked back to its cage with its member still dripping.

The Warg was big enough to feel as large as any Norn partner Nadarja had ever been with, its throbbing member rubbed against her slick inner walls with each of its animalistic thrusts. It had its teeth bared as it stared at the Norn woman intensely, its saliva dripping down on her bare stomach. Nadarja was left unable to focus, her heavy breaths and moans nearly drowned out by the wet slaps of the beast’s hips colliding with her own and the cheering of the increasingly horny crowd. She could slowly feel the base of the Warg’s cock grow even larger. It was its knot, locking the creature inside of her dripping wet nethers as it approached its climax. She could feel how it began to pulsate inside of her, before releasing its warm, sticky liquid inside of her. The way her insides were stretched by the ever building amounts of cum shooting into her womb pushed Nadarja over the edge as well. Her strong abs tensed up and her eyes rolled back. Her toes curled up and her hands gripped tightly onto the coffee table’s legs. She let out a scream of pleasure as the Warg’s seed oozed past the knot that blocked her entrance, and onto the table. The ooze of cum made the beast’s rod slip out of her, and fire off its final strings of sticky white liquid across her abdomen, splashing against the bottom of her large breasts. The Warg, having finished, hopped off the coffee table and returned to its cage.

“One for Nadarja the Norn! Keeping things tense and tied!” Zalambur’s voice sounded out over the sounds of an overly excited crowd of onlookers.

Abby’s arms were no longer able to support her, too weakened by her climax. They slipped out from underneath her, leaving her head on the stage, with a cheek in the puddle of drool and cum left by her encounter with the Murellow. With her tight ass now angled up even higher, it allowed the Sand Lion to slam into her deeper than it could before. Its tip thrusted against her cervix each time their hips met, sending a wave of intense pleasure through her entire body. It took only a few wild movements from the Lion to send her into another body-shaking orgasm. As her muscles tensed, so did her inner walls around the feline cock that rubbed against them. The human’s climax was joined by the beast’s. It emptied its balls deep into the small human’s body, filling up her womb as the Warg had just done with Nadarja. The Sand Lion’s week of constant arousal had built up enough cum to make Abby’s lower abdomen bloat slightly. It pulled out with a gush of seed following its cock, and headed back to its cage, leaving Abby as a quivering, sweaty mess, her slit dripping with both the Lion’s fluids and her own, slowly running down her abdomen and falling to the stage floor.

“Two to one for Abby Hillborne!”

The two Wolves had impatiently waited for the Warg to finish up with the tied-down Norn woman. Now that the bigger beast was gone, the two rushed forward, both eager and ready to mate with the female presented to them. A little too eager, perhaps. Both of them seemed to want to enter the woman at the same time. They pushed up against each other, snarling and snapping, while both their erect red cocks positioned themselves at Nadarja’s cum-oozing entrance. She gasped, her eyes wide, as both of the large canine rods pushed inside of her, stretching her folds more than even the Warg did. In nearly an instant, her legs began to shake uncontrollably when the two Wolves thrusted further inside of her wet slit with increasing force. She turned her face towards the audience, but couldn’t focus on anything by the waves of pleasure and pain that traveled through each part of her tanned body. Her vision went blurry and her tongue hung from the corner of her mouth as her body spasmed in her intense climax.

“All tied up again! Both literally and in points!”

Abby panted heavily, trying to catch her breath now that the two animals had finished with her. She was almost completely exhausted, and faintly tugged at the ropes with which Nadarja had tied her up in an attempt to free herself. She exhaled an amused breath when she finally saw the Norn woman in a similar state she had been in. Her smile didn’t last long, however, since she then felt a large weight land on her rear. With panicking eyes, she glanced over her shoulder to see the features of a large Warthog with its hooves finding a spot on her lower back and its hips close to hers. Before she could do anything, its porcine rod pushed deep into her soaking nethers, causing her to moan out in pleasure. The beast pulled back a little too far, and left her folds coated in her womanly juices and the Sand Lion’s seed. It was only a brief moment of relief, however, since its next thrust penetrated her tight, little asshole, slipping in with ease due to the slippery fluids that coated the creature’s member. A loud gasp escaped her throat, her lean frame tensing up in a combination of pleasure and pain that coursed through her.

The two thick canine cocks thrust in and out of her stretched womanhood at an increasingly irregular pace had left Nadarja in a near constant orgasm. Her legs shook heavily, and her muscular body, covered in sweat and seed, glistened in the dim lighting of the overly warm casino. Her uncontrollably flexing muscles started to wear at the ropes that tied her wrists to the table. She could feel the Wolves’ rods growing thicker, and in the back of her head, she remembered the rules of the contest. The beasts tried their hardest to push their growing bulges into the Norn’s seemingly tightening folds, being unable to thrust as deep for only a brief moment. But this moment was enough for Nadarja to snap out of her continuous climax. She offered the loosening bindings around her wrists a last, strong tug, tearing them apart and releasing herself. She used her last strength to sit up and reach between her legs to take hold of the two pulsating dog-cocks. Just as she pulled them away from her folds, the two Wolves let out a howl, and released their heavy loads over the Norn woman’s hands and arms, shooting their sticky fluids across her chest and abdomen, with a few splashes of cum splattered on her cheeks. Nadaraja managed to deny herself her climax, leaving her a little bothered with her womanhood quivering for attention, but at least she had a chance to win now that the two canines were satisfied.

“Oh my! The naughty Norn saved herself from another orgasm! Can our Krytan contestant do the same?!”

The Warthog mounting Abby thrusted wildly into the young woman’s ass, its balls slapping against her slit with each of its deep thrusts. She tried her hardest to focus on anything but the thick animal cock that filled up her tight behind after she heard the casino owner’s announcement, trying her best not to peak again. It didn’t work. Only a few seconds of the animal ravaging her asshole was enough to send her into her third climax. Her body shook with intense pleasure, her slit squirting out a mixture of her own juices and the Lion’s thick seed. Her eyes opened wide as she let out a moan loud enough to be heard by even the patrons at the other end of the casino. Her orgasm caused her buttcheeks to tighten, forcing the porcine cock from her behind just as it was about to finish. The Warthog’s throbbing member landed between her behind, and with a screech, the beast shot its thick ropes of hot seed across the human woman’s entire back, coating it in a thick glaze of cum that oozed down her arched body and into her hair. With the Hog now walking off, the poor Krytan’s shivering body fell onto her side, panting heavily and trying to recover as she had tried before the final creature mounted her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Nadarja the naughty Norn can do whatever she pleases for the rest of tonight! Our little Krytan girl, however… She’ll be serving you your drinks and snacks as you see her now until the last guest has left the building!” Zalambur announced, barely heard over the cheering crowd that witnessed every last second of the new show. “The was the Grand Sahil Casino’s main event for today! Be sure to come by again tomorrow and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night!” With that, Zalambur disappeared into his office, and a lot of the casino’s patrons returned to the bar and gambling tables.

On the stage, however, Nadarja had freed herself from the ropes that tied her legs to the coffee table and walked up closer to Abby. She smirked widely, while the human could only return and exhausted smile. “I think I’ll be having a good, big meal. I believe those were on the house for the winner as well. You, on the other hand… You’ll have to serve all these people before you can even have your dinner. And you must be quite hungry after spending so much energy.” The Norn squatted down to untie the Krytan woman. “Let me..~” Abby responded. Nadarja raised a curious brow. “Let me what?” “You’re covered in cum… Let me clean you… I heard it fills quite well..~” After she had been released from her bindings, Abby pushed herself back up to her hands and knees, and crawled closer to the Norn. She weakly placed a hand to Nadarja’s shoulder, and guided her to lay down, to which the Norn gladly obliged.

Abby leaned in close to Nadarja, her heated breaths brushing across the Norn’s features before the tip of the human’s tongue passed gently over the tall woman’s cum-splattered cheek, leaving a small trail of saliva. As her tongue made its way to the other cheek, it passed over the Norn’s soft lips. They parted slightly, allowing for Abby’s tongue to slip inside and be met with Nadarja’s. Their lips pressed together, locked in a lustful kiss while the human’s hand explored the Norn’s body. She took a handful of Nadarja’s large bosom, letting it slip through her fingers after a heavy grope to take hold of one of the Norn’s perky nipples. She offered it a stinging twist, making the taller woman murr softly into their kiss. After a brief, intimate dance of their tongues within the wet warmth of their mouths, Abby broke free from their kiss, and continued on her path to clean the Norn’s body with nothing but her tongue. Nadarja brushed her fingers through Abby’s cum-soaked hair to grab hold of her head, and guide her across the rest of her body. The human’s tongue coiled around the Norn’s nipples, and passed over every inch of her sensitive, tanned skin, now covered in goosebumps. Some eyes returned to the stage when some members of the crowd heard a soft moan come from the cage. Nadarja had guided Abby down between her legs. The human’s lips were locked around the Norn woman’s lower lips, with her wriggling tongue exploring the taller woman’s slick, wet folds. She suckled it gently, coaxing the Norn into a more gentle climax than any of the animals could. Nadarja’s toes curled up as she lightly rubbed her hips against the human’s features, a soft moan of lust-filled pleasure escaping her lips. Her peak caused more of the Warg’s seed to push from her most inner parts, oozing into Abby’s welcoming mouth to fill her stomach for the rest of the night. Nadarja needed only a few deep breaths to recover. When her climax had passed, she sat up and pulled the human’s head back by the hair she still held. Once again, their lips met, locked into a more passionate kiss, this time.

“Well done, little human. You’re a worthy opponent I don’t mind facing again~” Nadarja said with her lips curled into a sultry smirk.

“I’d love to meet you again, inside or outside this cage~” Abby replied, still on her hands and knees.

Nadarja offered Abby a quick wink, before she stood up and disappeared into her now unlocked dressing room, soon standing out amongst the other patrons as the only nude Norn at the gambling tables and bar. Abby’s dressing room, on the other hand, remained locked. A side gate on the cage was opened by one of the casino’s employees, and the human woman was handed a large tray. This was going to be a humiliation that’d last until deep into the night, serving the various guests of the casino, all while naked and covered in a thick glaze of animal cum.


End file.
